Gougerotin, depicted graphically as structure II, has been obtained either by isolation from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces gougeroti or through total synthesis (Takahashi, A.; Ikeda, D.; Naganawa, H.; Okami, Y.; Umezawa, H. Bagougeramines A and B, new nucleoside antibiotics produced by a strain of Bacillus circulans. II. Physico-chemical properties and structure determination. J. Antibiot. 1986, 39, 1041-1046. And Takahashi, A.; Saito, N.; Hotta, K.; Okami, Y.; Umezawa, H. Bagougeramines A and B, new nucleoside antibiotics produced by a strain of Bacillus circulans. I. Taxonomy of the producing organism and isolation and biological properties of the antibiotics. J. Antibiot. 1986, 39, 1033-1040). No semi-synthetic analogs have been reported in the literature, and only about thirty analogs based on the total synthesis have been reported. The naturally occurring pyranosyl cytosines represent a class of several natural products that share a broad-spectrum antimicrobial profile (Cheney, B. V.; Miller, A. B. Structural comparisons of antibiotic inhibitors of peptidyltransferase. Theochem 1986, 27, 389-400). Among the pyranosyl cytosines is gougerotin as depicted in structure II, a naturally occurring compound that is closely related to the bagougeramines (Clark, J. M., Jr. Gougerotin. Antibiotica 1967, 1, 278-282; Lichtenthaler, F. W.; Morino, T.; Winterfeldt, W. Total synthesis of ‘aspiculamycin’ and gougerotin. Nucleic Acids Res., Spec. Publ. 1975, 1, S33-S36;). In general, this class shares a related hexopyranosyl cytosine moiety connected to a modified peptidic side-chain.
Few analogs to Gougerotin have been made and no useful, pharmaceutically significant semi-synthetic analogs have been reported (Takahashi, A.; Ikeda, D.; Naganawa, H.; Okami, Y.; Umezawa, H. Bagougeramines A and B, new nucleoside antibiotics produced by a strain of Bacillus circulans. II. Physico-chemical properties and structure determination. J. Antibiot. 1986, 39, 1041-1046; Takahashi, A.; Saito, N.; Hotta, K.; Okami, Y.; Umezawa, H. Bagougeramines A and B, new nucleoside antibiotics produced by a strain of Bacillus circulans. I. Taxonomy of the producing organism and isolation and biological properties of the antibiotics. J. Antibiot. 1986, 39, 1033-1040; Cheney, B. V.; Miller, A. B. Structural comparisons of antibiotic inhibitors of peptidyltransferase. Theochem 1986, 27, 389-400; Clark, J. M., Jr. Gougerotin. Antibiotica 1967, 1, 278-282; Lichtenthaler, F. W.; Morino, T.; Winterfeldt, W. Total synthesis of ‘aspiculamycin’ and gougerotin. Nucleic Acids Res., Spec. Publ. 1975, 1, S33-S36; Watanabe, K. A.; Falco, E. A.; Fox, J. J. Nucleosides. LXXV. Synthetic studies on nucleoside antibiotics. 9. Total synthesis of gougerotin. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 1972, 94, 3272-3274; Coutsogeorgopoulos, C.; Bloch, A.; Watanabe, K. A.; Fox, J. J. Synthetic studies on nucleoside antibiotics. 13. Inhibitors of protein synthesis. 4. Structure-activity relation of gougerotin and some of its analogs. J. Med. Chem. 1975, 18, 771-776; Watanabe, K. A.; Kotick, M. P.; Fox, J. J. Nucleosides. LXIII. Synthetic studies on nucleoside antibiotics. Total syntheses of 1-(4-amino-4-deoxy-.beta.-D-glucopyranosyluronic acid)cytosine, the nucleoside moiety of gougerotin. J. Org. Chem. 1970, 35, 231-236; Vorbrueggen, H. Adventures in Silicon-Organic Chemistry. Acc. Chem. Res. 1995, 28, 509-520; Epp, J. B.; Widlanski, T. S. Facile Preparation of Nucleoside-5′-carboxylic Acids. J. Org. Chem. 1999, 64, 293-295; Shute, R. E.; Rich, D. H. Synthesis and evaluation of novel activated mixed carbonate reagents for the introduction of the 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxycarbonyl (Teoc) protecting group. Synthesis 1987, 346-349; Fang, L.; Wan, M.; Pennacchio, M.; Pan, J. Evaluation of evaporative light-scattering detector for combinatorial library quantitation by reversed phase HPLC. J. Comb. Chem. 2000, 2, 254-257; Ward, Y. D.; Farina, V. Solid phase synthesis of aryl amines via palladium catalyzed amination of resin-bound aromatic bromides. Tetrahedron Lett. 1996, 37, 6993-6996; Forman, F. W.; Sucholeiki, I. Solid-Phase Synthesis of Biaryls via the Stille Reaction. J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 523-528; Plunkett, M. J.; Ellman, J. A. Solid-Phase Synthesis of Structurally Diverse 1,4-Benzodiazepine Derivatives Using the Stille Coupling Reaction. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 3306-3307; Larhed, M.; Lindeberg, G.; Hallberg, A. Rapid microwave-assisted Suzuki coupling on solid-phase. Tetrahedron Lett. 1996, 37, 8219-8222.).
In general, this class shares a related hexopyranosyl cytosine moiety connected to a modified peptidic side-chain. 
The present invention provides new compounds of this class having pharmaceutical activity together with methods for their synthesis and use.